headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: It Hurts Me Too
"It Hurts Me Too" is the third episode of season three of the supernatural horror series True Blood and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Lehmann with a script written by Alexander Woo. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, June 27th, 2010. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Louise A. Innes - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Matthew Jensen - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Mark McNair - Producer * Raelle Tucker - Producer * Alexander Woo - Supervising producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * "It Hurts Me Too" and "TB: It Hurts Me Too" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * This episode aired on the same night as the "What Lies Beneath" episode of The Gates. * This is the sixth episode of True Blood directed by Michael Lehmann. He directs fifteen episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Hard-Hearted Hannah". His next episode is "I Got a Right to Sing the Blues". * This is the sixth episode of True Blood written by Alexander Woo. He writes twelve episodes of the series in total. He previously worked on "Beyond Here Lies Nothin'". His next episode is "Everything Is Broken". * Actor Vincent M. Ward (credited as Vincent Ward in this episode) is also known for playing the role of prison inmate Oscar in season three of the AMC series The Walking Dead. * Actor Kevin Fry is credited as Kevin Fry Bowen in this episode. * Actor Ezra Masters is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This episode is notable for the infamous Bill Compton/Lorena Krasiki head-twisting sex scene. * This is the first appearance of Alcide Herveaux, who is a werewolf. Alcide will become a major character throughout the remainder of the series. * This is the second appearance of Gus. He appeared last in "Bad Blood". * This is the first appearance of Doctor Robideaux. He makes two appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Fresh Blood". * Bud Dearborne quits his job in this episode. He makes one final appearance as a regular character in "9 Crimes", though he will continue to be credited throughout the remainder of season three. Bud will return to the show in season five in the episode, "In the Beginning". * Mike Spencer does not appear in the series again until the season five episode, "In the Beginning". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1940 blues standard, "It Hurts Me Too". The song is played during the end credit sequence of this episode. Quotes * Cooter Johnson: Johnson's my best goddamn man. * Talbot Angelis: They're all dumber than a box of rocks. * Cooter Johnson: Sir, that's unfair. * Talbot Angelis: To boxes, maybe. Or rocks. .... * Terry Bellefleur: Spit it out, baby. You're breaking up with me. * Arlene Fowler: No, no. It's not. It's not. * Terry Bellefleur: "It's not you. It's me." If I had a nickel for every time ... I'd have 15 cents. .... * Eric Northman: Relax. You'll ruin your new ride. * Lafayette Reynolds: Huh? * Eric Northman: Pam's been a little harsh lately. She's been under a lot of pressure. I thought it'd be a good time for a small gift to my top salesman. * Lafayette Reynolds: What's the catch? * Eric Northman: Well you'll have to pay the insurance, of course. I'm not an idiot. And I'm gonna have to sell you the car for one dollar to avoid that pesky gift tax. .... * Jason Stackhouse: Man, there are two kinds of people in this world. People who got no dreams, people who got dreams and don't do nothing about it, and people who go out and fulfill their dreams. I don't know about you, but I'm the third kind. .... * Hoyt Fortenberry: What is the rank between a sergeant and a captain in the Louisiana State Police? * Jason Stackhouse: Skip. * Hoyt Fortenberry: The legal blood-alcohol limit in the State of Louisiana is? * Jason Stackhouse: Oh. When you're drunk? * Hoyt Fortenberry: Uh, no. * Jason Stackhouse: Next one. * Hoyt Fortenberry: Jessica says it's too late for us to be together. What do you think she means by that? * Jason Stackhouse: Wait, that's on the test? * Hoyt Fortenberry: No, I'm asking you. * Jason Stackhouse: Huh? Come on, man. Not now. You're quizzing me. I'm in the zone. * Hoyt Fortenberry: Yeah, you're 0 for 22. At least this you could help me with. Home Video * True Blood: The Complete Third Season :* True Blood: The Complete Third Season/DVD (Disc 2) :* True Blood: The Complete Third Season/Blu-ray (Disc 2) See also External Links References ---- Category:2010 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Bernhard Eichholz Category:Daniel Q. Rebert Category:Verified